Secrets, Lies and Mockingjays
by clato4ever7
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Rue, she was the girl who sang to the mockingjays really? Are you sure? Find out who the real Rue is and what really was going on in the hunger games.


Chapter 1

"NO RUE" I hold my younger sister in my arms and say, "its okay Will, everything's alright willow" she sobs and cries out "No it's not! It was you Rue they picked you" Willows crying has woken up the others and they all gather around. I say, "It's okay Will, my names in there only 6 times. They won't pick me"

I lay here down on the bed and little two year old Rye chants "Sing Rue sing!"

Daisy, Lily, Willow, Ivy, and Iris follow his lead. I say,"Okay settle down and I'll sing" they do what I say and I begin

"My heart aches

Can I make it through the day?

I want to give in

To the darkness that surrounds me

But I am stronger

So I breathe it in

And keep moving on

Like a soldier in the night

Because tomorrow is a new day

And all the aches will go away

The sun is so bright

And I promise tomorrow will be a greater day

I am stronger

I will not fall down

I will rise up

Don't let this go to your head

The sun will be brighter

And we will be higher

Don't let your knees fall to the ground

Because tomorrow, tomorrow is gonna be a new day

And you never know

What tomorrow gonna bring."

I smile as all of them fall asleep, then quickly pull on my work clothes and head to the orchids. 3 hours is all I get before the Reaping, 3 hours to distract the fears that rattle in my mind, 3 hours until I have to be strong one for my younger siblings.

I pull my bag closer to me when I see the flag go up signaling its time to knock off.

_NO it's too early, I don't want to go, I'm not ready!_ I sigh because I know I'll never be ready. I whistle my 4 note tune before climb down my sanctuary. I weigh in what I got today and head home, even the walk seemed faster.

I open the door and all I see is chaos. Mother and Father are trying to get the girls into their dresses while Thresh tries to get Rye into his clothes. I walk toward my older brother offering him help but he shakes his head and says, "The bath is ready Rue"

_Of course how silly of me to forget we have to dress are best before we get picked for our death. It's disgusting were basically like prizes waiting to be auctioned. _

We didn't have much just a small tub and a scrub; I'm not complaining most people can't even take a bath. I finish my bath and slip on my dress; it was a simple green silky dress with a white ribbon around it. Then I put my hair in a bun and some curly hairs come out framing my face. When I looked into are cracked mirror I almost gasped at the sight.

This girl in the mirror didn't look like she was from district 11, didn't look like she was scared out of her mind, didn't look like she was fighting just to make sure her family was safe. NO, she looked like a princess from a book, she looked like she didn't have a care in the world, oh how I longed to be that girl in the mirror.

My thoughts are cut short because the bell rings, its time to go. I begin to walk with Thresh to the line and he must see my discomfort because he bends down and says, "You'll be okay Rue. They won't pick you"

I can only nod blinking back the tears and he quickly hugs me, then he's gone. I go to the 12 year old section and the anthem begins. _Thresh is right, I won't get picked_. I repeat these words in my head as Flora, our escort, picks out a slip, a name. It seems like eternity until she reads out the name, "Rue Oher" That second she called my name I knew I had to stop being the scared little girl I was but somewhere in my heart I knew I didn't matter because I was going to die.

Flora becomes impatient and says, "Come on dear, don't be shy"

People move out of my way and I stick my head up high deciding if I was going into these games I would die fighting. I take my place next to Flora and she asks for any volunteers. I almost laugh _volunteers?! Really no one wants to be in my place, I know there all happy it wasn't because I would have been too._ I look out and Thresh looks mortified, I knew he wishing someone would volunteer but of course only the wind would take my place. I sigh and Flora goes to the next bowl saying, "now are male tribute is Thresh Oher"

Tears threaten to come out of my eyes and my whole mind is screaming NO!

"These are our tributes Rue Oher and Thresh Oher, now shake hands" Instead of shaking hands Thresh grabs me into a tight hug holding onto me for dear life and I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve this.

So this is a disclaimer I do not own Rue, Thresh, etc. I only own any OC's and the song above. Did you like it? Please comment t I take positive and negative feed back and if I get reviews I'll update soon.

3 clato4ever7


End file.
